The Final Battle
by DeanCasLover22
Summary: This is the last part to the Recreated series. What will happen when Castiel's nearly eighteen year old daughter Saisha is kidnapped by Remiel, an angel sent to protect her and help her fulfill her destiny? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

April 7, 2050

Dallas, Texas

There was a gust of cold wind as Emily Collins climbed out of her tan 2046 Chevy car and made her way to a gray gravestone in the Dallas Cemetery. She kneeled before it and raised her right hand to touch the engraved words on the front of the stone while she read it without speaking.

_Beth Stelling_

_2005-2049_

_May she finally be at peace_

Emily felt tears sting her eyes as she sat down on the grass beneath her.

"Oh Beth," she whispered. "I miss you so much. Sometimes I wish you would've fought the cancer harder…but I know you tried your best. You fought for six years; it's all I could ask for. It's just…I really wish my big sis could be here for me now."

A couple tears escaped her green eyes and Emily quickly brushed them away before continuing.

"Beth, Castiel and I fought yesterday," she breathed. "It was over Saisha's destiny. We've never argued like that…"

* * *

When Emily heard the familiar sound of tires on crushed rock she shut off the burner on the kitchen stove and walked over to the stairs that led to the second floor of her house.

"Saisha, your father's home," she called out.

Seventeen year old Saisha, nearly eighteen, as she repeatedly reminded her parents, appeared at the top of the staircase. Her dark brown hair, the exact shade as her father's, flowed over her shoulders.

In no time Saisha had made her way to Emily's side and they turned to face the front door as Castiel let himself in.

"Hey Dad," Saisha smiled.

Castiel dropped the bag he was carrying and wrapped her in his arms. "Hey, sweetie."

Saisha pulled away after a few moments and Emily kissed him. "How was the hunt?"

"Turned out to be easy," Castiel told her. "I found the demon and in no time at all had it exorcized."

"Well that's good," Emily said. "Supper's on the table."

"It's hamburgers," Saisha added.

Castiel nodded. "My favorite."

The three of them headed into the kitchen and each grabbed a plate off the table before filling their plates and going to sit back down.

While they were eating Castiel spoke up.

"I was thinking that Saisha should start hunting," he stated out of the blue.

"Why?" Emily inquired sharply.

Castiel glanced at Saisha, ignoring his wife. "Would you like that?"

"I'm going to be pretty busy getting ready for college Dad," Saisha frowned.

"There's no reason you can't find some time," Castiel argued.

Saisha shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You have to Saisha."

"Why?"

"Saisha, would you go to your room?" Emily interrupted. "Your father and I have to talk."

Saisha folded her arms. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of me."

"No, it can't be, go."

Saisha huffed and trotted away, muttering a complaint about how she was not being treated her age.

When she was gone Emily bore her eyes down on her husband. "What was that all about?"

"I just think it would be a good idea for her to gain some defense skills," Castiel shrugged.

Emily narrowed her eyes. "Did the demon say something to you?"

Castiel sighed. "Yes."

"What?" Emily questioned with worry.

"The angels are back," he explained. "The demon claimed to have escaped one last week. He was boasting about it since he knew I had been an angel. He said if he could escape a 'real' angel he could escape me. I certainly proved him wrong."

Castiel was smirking.

Emily's lips didn't even twitch. "What does it mean if the angels are back?"

"Something big is about to go down," Castiel answered. "The demon seemed to be in the dark, but I'm not. There has been an increase of possessions made by higher level demons lately, and now an angel…I can only assume that Saisha's time, her destiny, is coming soon. And when it happens she needs to be prepared."

"What if it's all a coincidence?" Emily suggested. "What if it was just that angel?"

"Angels never wonder on the Earth alone," Castiel paused, "In less they're fallen. And fallen angels can't kill demons. See, the demon also told me that the angel killed his buddy."

Emily gave him a single nod.

"So now can't you see why Saisha has to hunt?"

"No," Emily replied. "She already knows self defense."

"Don't you understand?" Castiel laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's more than just teaching her, it's also about helping her complete her destiny."

"Her destiny?" Emily repeated before pushing Castiel away angrily. "Destiny or no destiny Cas, she shouldn't be forced into hunting!"

"She needs to experience a hunt for herself in order to even begin to try to figure out how it's possible to trap all the demons in Hell," Castiel protested. "It's the only way."

"No it's not."

"Emily," Castiel said slowly as he furrowed his eyebrows. "A world without demons. Can you imagine it? So many lives would be saved. She has to do this. I don't like it either, but Saisha has to."

"The hell she has to," Emily snapped. "No matter what Saisha comes first. I thought you believed that too? I guess I was wrong."

"Emily…" Castiel began, but Emily didn't let him finish.

"Get out!"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Em, please, you're not thinking straight."

Emily glared at him. "Get out now!"

She crowded him towards the front door and there was fear in Castiel's eyes.

He wasn't afraid of Emily, but afraid of what was happening.

"Wait, Emily!" he pleaded.

"I've waited for you to come home ever since our marriage began," Emily yelled. "During every hunt I waited, and worried over you. Now all I want is for you to leave and never come back."

There was pain in Castiel's crystal blue eyes. "Em."

Emily shoved Castiel through the doorway and slammed the door in front of his shocked face.

She collapsed to the floor with her back against the door weeping.

She heard a thump on the other side of the oak door and closed her eyes, picturing Castiel with his head resting against it, eyes closed as well.

"Mom?" a soft voice whispered.

Emily cried harder.

Saisha raced to her side and laid one supporting hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?"

There was that familiar sound of tire on gravel as Emily dared to look up into her daughter's eyes, which were the perfect mixture of Castiel's and her eye color.

"Your father and I aren't going to be together anymore."

Saisha retracted her hand and starred at her accusingly. "What did you do Mom?"

* * *

"Now Saisha won't even look at me," Emily said as she finished her story. "And Cas, I doubt he'll ever come back. I told him not to so he won't. I don't even know if I want him back. He's done so much for me. He risked his life for me, he moved us to Dallas so I could be closer to you after you told me about your sickness, but I can't. I can't stand by and watch him force Saisha into hunting."

She sniffed.

"I can't take that chance of losing her."


	2. Chapter 1

May 10, 2050

South Dakota

"Rest in peace, Herald," Castiel murmured as he threw a lit match onto the corpse of the latest ghost he'd been hunting.

The skeleton bellow him and the coffin it lay in caught on fire and Castiel blinked at the brightness of it. He watched it burn before him with unwavering eyes but his mind wondered as it always did in every spare moment. It wondered back to his wife and child.

_Stupid. _He thought for the thousandth time in the last month. _I was stupid to try to force Saisha into hunting; into her destiny. Worst, I'm a hypocrite. I sided with Dean and Sam to go against destiny during the Apocalypse, why revert back to my old beliefs now?_

Castiel glanced up at the clear, starry sky, and released a noisy breath that made fog in the air surrounding his face.

_Now I can't go back to either of my homes._

It was an agonizing thought. One that had plagued him since he'd left home and started hunting full time as he had done before he met Emily.

It was so different now, lonelier. He was used to seeing Emily and Saisha after every hunt.

Castiel shut his eyes. _Oh God, I miss them. If you're still out there please look out for them both._

When he reopened them Herald's bones had all turned into ash and so he began throwing dirt back into the man's grave.

As he did, Castiel heard his cell phone's ringtone go off in his jacket pocket and quickly pulled it out. The caller ID read Dean. Castiel immediately pressed a button on the phone to answer.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean said, "Hey, Cas."

"Is something wrong?" Castiel inquired.

"Not with Sam and me," Dean answered. "I called your house the other day to ask you if you'd like to take on a shapeshifter hunt in Washington. Emily filled me in on what happened between you two. What were you thinkin' Cas?"

"I wasn't," Castiel rasped. "That was the problem."

Dean was silent on the other end of the line. Castiel understood that he was unsure of what he should say so Castiel didn't make him.

"Tell me about the shapeshifter hunt," he said, changing the subject.

"I already sent another hunter on it," Dean told him. "But Sam discovered something bigger that you will want to know about."

"What is it?"

"It would be better if you came here. It's important. We'll be able to show you what we found."

Castiel nodded though he knew Dean couldn't see him. "Alright, I'm on my way."

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbed his shovel and gas container, then jogged back to his car in a rush.

When Dean said something was important, it was. And when he said that Castiel would want to know then it had to be about the angels, demons, Saisha, or all of the above.

* * *

Castiel reached Bobby's old house, now Dean and Sam's, an hour later, close to midnight.

When he stepped out of his car the front porch's light turned on and Sam and Dean stepped out to greet him.

"Hey, Cas," Sam waved. "It's been a while."

Castiel smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's good to see you."

"I'm sorry about Emily," Sam continued on to say as Castiel climbed the steps.

"Me too."

Dean opened the front door and slipped inside the house. Sam and Castiel were not far behind.

Once inside Castiel sat down by the fireplace in the library and waited for Sam and Dean to bring the research they'd collected.

When the brothers came back from another room they set a map and several pages of paper on the desk.

"There's been a lot of demonic signs in Texas recently," Dean began, pointing to the circled state on the map. "Tons of stormy weather and every time Sam checks on it the storms are getting closer to Dallas."

"We've heard of a couple possessions too," Sam added, "…In the towns around Dallas."

Castiel frowned. "So you're thinking they're heading for my house? That they're after Saisha then?"

"We can't see any other reason for them doing this," Sam told him. "It just fits, especially with what you found out on that hunt a while back."

Castiel stood and took his keys out of his jean pockets.

"Where are you going so quickly?" Dean questioned. "We have more to show you."

"Where do you think?"

Dean nodded. "We'll go with you then."

"No," Castiel shook his head. "I need to talk with Emily alone."

Dean hesitated. "Alright. But call us if there's any trouble."

"I will," Castiel promised, starring into his friend's eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can with them. Is it alright if we stay here until everything's safe again?"

"Of course," Dean replied. "You know you're always welcome here Cas."

"Thanks."

Castiel then turned to leave, praying that he would reach Emily and Saisha before the demons did.

* * *

Saisha woke up expecting it to be morning since she normally slept through the night, but it was still dark when she opened her eyes.

Glancing at her alarm clock that sat on her nightstand, Saisha groaned. It was only one in the morning. Why the hell was she up now?

She sighed, and rolled onto her side hoping to fall back asleep and trying to remember the dream she'd been having moments before. All Saisha could remember was the happiness she had felt. It was a happiness she hadn't felt in a while, not since her mother had kicked her farther out of the house.

If she'd known it would have gone that far she would have just agreed to it. Saisha would have sacrificed some of her fun time to have her family together again. Sure, she'd never experienced hunting, but Saisha was sure she could handle it. After all, her father was an ex-angel and her mother an ex-hunter. It was in her blood. Saisha hated that hunting had torn her family apart when it had been the very thing to bring them together.

Saisha sighed again and closed her eyes but sleep didn't come quickly and she had very little patience for waiting that night. So she got out of bed and walked down the stairs to go get a drink of water in the kitchen.

As Saisha opened the refrigerator door and blinked her eyes to adjust them to the blinding light the inside gave off, there was a shift in the air surrounding her, and the flap of a giant set of wings.

Saisha flinched at the sudden sound.

_What the heck?_

"Saisha Collins?" A voice boomed.

Saisha jumped, twisting around to see the young but tall man that was standing behind her.

It was hard to see his face in the darkness, but from what she saw Saisha knew she hadn't seen him before.

"Who the hell are you?" Saisha asked fearfully for she had no weapon on her to protect herself.

"Remiel, I'm an angel," the man answered. "I was sent here to protect you."

Saisha's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"Because of your destiny, because demons are coming," Remiel explained. "We must go, now."

"What destiny?"

Remiel was taken aback. "Castiel never told you?"

Saisha was confused. Her Dad knew she had a destiny? What was it?

"No."

Remiel huffed. "I'll tell you about it later then. We have to leave before the demons arrive. They'll be here any second and I cannot protect you from all of them at once; there are too many."

"What about my mom?"

"Your mother will be fine if we leave _now_," Remiel forced.

Saisha refused to move. "I can't. I won't. I won't go in less you bring my mom along to wherever we're headed."

"I don't have time for this," Remiel muttered.

He came at Saisha with two fingers stretched out and before she could do anything he'd touched her forehead, causing Saisha to fall to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Emily awakened at first light full of dread. She could vaguely remember the nightmare that had plagued her ever since Castiel told her about the rise in demon possessions and an angel being seen. It was a horrible dream about Saisha being murdered by a demon in the kitchen, of her wide lifeless eyes staring up at her, and of her voice whispering "_It's your fault._"

Even in her unconsciousness Emily worried about her choice to make Castiel leave. He was wiser than her; he knew more about destiny than she did.

"_Dean, Sam, and I have changed destiny before, but when we tried we couldn't out run it,"_ Castiel had said once. Emily was concerned that it would be the same for Saisha.

Unable to fall back asleep she decided to go check up on her daughter. Emily slowly stood and made her way down the hall to Saisha's room. When she peered inside and saw Saisha's messy bed unoccupied she caught her breath.

_Don't panic for nothing, she's probably in the kitchen getting a drink, _Emily thought to herself as she made herself release her breath.

She quickly jogged downstairs and searched the kitchen with her eyes. The room was empty.

"Saisha? Saisha honey, where are you?" Emily called out, forcing herself to keep a calm voice.

There was no reply.

_Damn it._

Emily raced around, checking high and low for any sign of Saisha and yelled her name the entire time, but there was no answer, and Emily found no evidence of a struggle. Saisha was gone without a trace.

Emily was about to break down and cry when the door bell rang.

Startled, she grabbed the largest silver steak knife she had and hid it behind her back before approaching the door. If whoever or whatever on the other side had kidnapped her daughter and was here for her, Emily would be ready.

Taking a deep breath, Emily took hold of the door handle and swung it open promptly.

She froze as her emerald eyes met her visitor's big blue ones.

"Cas?" Emily was stunned.

"Emily," Castiel returned, appearing very nervous and cautious.

Emily's eyes instantly started to tear up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she clung to Castiel she began sobbing.

Castiel was both surprised and worried by Emily's reaction. "What happened?"

"I can't find her!" Emily wailed.

Castiel's eyes bulged. "What?"

Emily pulled away from him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Something took Saisha. I can't find her anywhere."

Castiel was struck cold with fear. _Please don't let it be demons._

"Cas what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

Castiel raised his hand to his forehead and then ran it through his hair, ruffling it.

"Cas!"

"Pack up," Castiel ordered Emily as he stared back at her. "We need to go see Sam and Dean."

Emily nodded and headed upstairs to pack. Castiel was right. If anyone could help them it was the Winchesters.

* * *

When Saisha opened her eyes again everything was a blur and she had to fight her way out of a fog. After managing to do so she was able to see her surroundings.

It was morning and the sun was shining on her face, warming it, making it hard for Saisha to see well. So, she shifted herself away from the light, and gasped.

She wasn't in her room like she'd thought at first, but rather a musty motel room that had yellowing white painted walls and gray rugs. What kind of motel room still had rugs?

Then she spotted him, the angel, leaning against the wall not far from the door, thick arms folded. She was also able to see in this lighting that he was in a Hispanic vessel, a man who was probably only twenty years old.

"What do you want from me?" Saisha demanded as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheets tightly around her.

Remiel pushed himself away from the wall and took a step towards her. "I already told you. I'm here to protect you and fulfill your destiny."

"And what is that exactly?" Saisha inquired.

"You are the one who can stop it all," Remiel said, then further explained, "It has been foretold by several prophets. You are the one who can figure out how to close the gates of Hell, the one who will prevent any demon from slipping out ever again."

Saisha stared at him. "Are you nuts? I don't even hunt."

"That does not matter," Remiel argued. "A destiny does not require hunting skills."

"I'm not getting into this, I can't," Saisha told him. "In a month school will be finished and I need to be there for finals. Find somebody else."

"We can't," Remiel contended. "You are the only one who can do this, Saisha. Don't you want to live in a world where you don't have to worry about demons? A world without the horrors they bring? Don't you want to save people?"

Saisha narrowed her eyes. "Take me back home," she commanded stubbornly.

"No." Remiel bore his dark eyes on her. "You aren't going anywhere."

"The hell I'm not," Saisha hissed, throwing the blankets off her and charging for the door.

Remiel obstructed her path by stepping out in front of her. "I have orders to keep you here. You are staying."

Saisha folded her arms. "How long are you going to keep me hostage here?"

"You are not a hostage," Remiel countered. "And you will stay here until you have completed your destiny."

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" Saisha questioned.

"Research," Remiel replied simply. "We are pretty sure you will need to do a spell at midnight in the same Wyoming cemetery Dean Winchester killed the demon Azazel and hundreds of demons escaped from."

Saisha had heard the tale from a book the prophet Chuck had made before her father had become human and as her "uncles" Dean and Sam had said, before Chuck disappeared mysteriously not long after. They never had discussed with her what had happened though, after all, it had been a dark time of their lives.

It was the first and only book Saisha had read because she'd realized that she didn't want to know all the troubles they'd had in the past. She'd regretted reading it because of Sam and Dean's reactions. They hadn't liked the idea of her reading their life stories, not at all.

In this moment though, Saisha was glad she had. She was glad she didn't have to ask Remiel about it.

"How can I figure this all out in less than a month when nobody else has succeeded in all of history?" Saisha inquired.

"You simply will," Remiel said. "And I suggest that if you want to do this in a month, you start now."

Saisha glared at him, wishing angels weren't physically as tough as Iron Man's suit because if they weren't she'd have punched Remiel right then and there, more than once.


	4. Chapter 3

Remiel could see the tension in Saisha's body. She was furious at him, that he knew, but he couldn't disobey, wouldn't. The mission he was sent to do was noble. In the time of the Apocalypse he had been rightfully unsure but now God was back in Heaven, had been for years, and this mission had come from Him. The angel that watched God's garden Joshua, had promised him so, and Joshua was the most trustworthy angel left in Heaven.

"Could you at least bring me home to get some clothes and money?" Saisha huffed.

"No." Remiel declined. "Your mother could be there and demons could show up."

Saisha chewed her lip. "Be reasonable, I'm not going to be trapping demons in my pajamas any time soon."

"You'll just try to run."

"What if I swear on it?" Saisha asked.

Remiel pondered the idea for a moment. "No."

The hopeful expression that had appeared on Saisha's face while he'd been quiet turned angry once more.

She plopped down on the bed and believing she had given in Remiel felt satisfaction. _There, hopefully she'll listen to me from now on._

Remiel grabbed the gigantic black book that he'd placed on the room's small table not far from where he had been standing and dropped it on the bed beside Saisha.

"Read this and tell me if you get any ideas," Remiel said. "It has all the information on demons known to both mankind and angels. Created by the prophet Jane two years ago. It'll take a while, but don't rush through it."

Saisha didn't even glance at the book; her eyes were glued on him. "I'm not going to do anything until you bring me back to my house."

Remiel sighed. _Why does she have to be so obstinate?_

"How about a compromise?" he suggested. "I get you whatever you want and you stay here and read."

Saisha contemplated it. "Okay, fine, I except," she finally agreed. "I'll make a list."

Remiel nodded. He was just happy he'd prevailed in the argument without having to use force.

Saisha crawled on the bed to get close enough to the nightstand next to it and picked up the notepad and pen resting on it. When she had them she immediately scribbled her directions for the angel down then passed the pad over to Remiel silently.

He was surprised by how short it was.

_-I need the $1,500 dollars from the safe in my parent's closet. (I'm sure it'll be no problem for you to unlock.)_

_-5 pairs of jeans and 5 shirts. (Just get the sets, should know what I mean)_

"That's all?" Remiel was confused. Usually the humans he met in the past tended to bring a lot of their belongings with them when they left home.

"Yes, go."

Remiel was pretty sure Saisha wasn't being honest with him but when she began flipping through the big black book he decided to play out his part of the deal. However, he would do it hastily to be safe.

* * *

After Remiel had teleported away Saisha slammed the black book shut and bolted for the motel room's door.

She was making her getaway. She knew it would be her only chance so she had to hurry.

Saisha headed into the parking lot and began pulling on the door handles of the cheapest cars, the ones which normally didn't have alarms and the ones with owners who were probably old enough to forget about locking them.

She found one rusty and ugly old light green car unlocked and slipped inside to work on tugging out the wires underneath the steering wheel. Once they were in view she began working on them.

* * *

Remiel was glad that Emily wasn't home, dead or alive. It meant that demons hadn't found the place yet, and that Emily wouldn't have any chance of interrupting his gathering of Saisha's necessities.

Remiel landed in Emily's bedroom and pulled the closet door open.

The safe was attached to the floor and had three combination locks but in twenty seconds flat Remiel had it open and was stuffing the money inside into the pocket of his vessel's coat. One of the many perks of being an angel was that humanity's security was no match for telekinesis and the other angelic powers he had.

Once Remiel was done he moved to Saisha's room and pulled out five sets of clothing from her closet. They had all been in order so it was easy.

Remiel then tore up Saisha's list and threw it in her bedroom's trash can before stretching his wings out and teleporting back to the motel room where Saisha...wasn't waiting.

* * *

"Yes!" Saisha exclaimed as the car she'd been working on finally started. "Thank you, Uncle Dean."

"I would not be celebrating victory yet," an all too familiar voice growled.

Saisha banged her head on the steering wheel and groaned.

She didn't have to look up to know it was Remiel was staring down at her back intensely. She could almost feel his eyes penetrating her. He was mad, very mad, no doubt.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Remiel questioned incredulously. "I'm in charge of protecting you. I know who your family and friends are and where they live. I know how to find your location; I can sense you when you're nearby, and if I have trouble finding you I can always enter your dreams and make you tell me where you are."

The last part sounded like a threat.

Saisha craned her neck to stare right back at Remiel. "Screw you."

Remiel tensed but didn't say anything else. Instead, he laid two fingers on Saisha's forehead and teleported her and himself back into their motel room.

Saisha was taken aback by the suddenness of it but recovered quickly and glanced around the room.

Her belongings and the money she'd had Remiel collect were all thrown into a pile on her bed. She wasn't happy about the mess but was grateful that she could change out of her pajamas.

She would need to buy herself undergarments, socks, and shoes (she was wearing slippers) soon though. Problem would be convincing Remiel to allow her to go in public after her stunt.

Despite this dilemma Saisha didn't regret not having Remiel bring any of those items. That would have been very awkward, if not for Remiel, definitely her. She needed a hair brush and shampoo too, among other things. Saisha hadn't expected to be caught, but after Remiel's speech to her she was feeling pretty foolish.

_I should have made the list a bit longer, _she thought regretfully.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wanted to update this sooner but between life and this website acting up I had to wait a while. Anyways, here's a new chap. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

When Castiel and Emily arrived at the Winchesters' house they immediately got out of their car and raced for the front door, banging on it as soon as they were within reach.

A couple seconds later, Dean opened it, and they rushed inside.

"Where's Saisha?" Dean inquired. Then he saw the fear in their expressions. "What's going on?"

"A demon took her!" Emily wailed.

Dean's eyes widened with shock. "What!"

* * *

Having decided that the best way to get what she wanted was to do as Remiel ordered, Saisha spent the rest of the day studying the black book. It was actually pretty interesting once she allowed herself to get into it. Half the information the book contained, if not more, was new to Saisha, despite the numerous days she had spent flipping through the books in Sam and Dean's library.

However, Saisha hadn't yet stumbled on anything inside that could possibly help her create a lockdown spell or a sealing spell big enough to prevent demons from leaving Hell once inside.

The more Saisha thought about the daunting task ahead of her, the more the whole thing didn't make sense to her. Not the idea of trapping demons in Hell, but the idea that she was the only one who could do it. She didn't feel that special. Sure, she was the daughter of a man who'd once been an angel in another life, but Saisha didn't feel that it counted because neither he nor she had any powers in this lifetime. And why couldn't anyone else make the spell? After all, it was just a spell.

"I told you," Remiel sighed in frustration. "It has to be you or else it won't work. You are the only one who will be able to figure out the right words for the spell. All the prophets agreed on it."

"Reading minds is not polite," Saisha chided.

She hated having her privacy invaded. Her thoughts were supposed to be only hers to hear.

Remiel glanced up from the demon fact book he was reading to look at her. "I apologize for my rudeness. It's easy to forget humans don't like others to listen to their mental conversations since it is common for angels talk through the mind."

Saisha was surprised by Remiel's sincerity, even to the point that she felt a little guilty for snapping at him. They weren't from the same realm. She couldn't expect him to not make any mistakes or for that matter, decisions, that she didn't like.

Saisha decided she could forgive Remiel for it, but she wasn't about to give up her grudge against him for imprisoning her in their motel room.

Yet still, she couldn't help but feel a bit less angry at him as she watched him lower his glaze to continuing reading the book which was settled on the small motel table beside his chair.

* * *

"Are you sure it was a demon?" Sam questioned Castiel and Emily after they had told him and Dean all about Saisha's disappearance in the library.

"Had to have been, right?" Emily hesitated. "What else could it be?"

"Angels," Castiel answered. "He thinks there's a chance an angel took her; I think there's a good chance one did."

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

Dean's expression became thoughtful. "We could find a demon in Dallas and interrogate it to find out. It's risky, but also quick. And if Saisha has been kidnapped by a demon, quick is important. Hell, even if it's an angel it may be important."

"Quick is what we need," Castiel agreed.

"Then we'll go load up the Impala," Dean said, jerking his right thumb over his shoulder in Sam's direction.

Sam frowned. "I don't know about this idea, Dean. I don't like it."

Dean snorted, turning to face him. "You never do. But if it's Saisha's best chance…"

"Yeah, I know," Sam mumbled as he stood. "I'm coming."

* * *

For dinner and supper that first day of researching, Remiel had stolen a sandwich and a burger from a couple of local restaurants for Saisha to eat. The burger reminded Saisha of her father, and for the rest of the night she was distracted. All she could think about was her parents, where they were now, and while she knew they must be searching for her, she wondered if they were doing it together, if they'd do anything together ever again.

Remiel was too focused on his book to notice her distraction, and Saisha was thankful for it. She didn't want to make him curious or concerned over it enough to pry again.

* * *

In Dallas it didn't take long for the Winchesters and Collins to capture a demon in a devil's trap.

For once the hunt had gone down well in their favor and in no time they had the male demon tied up to a chair and powerless to escape.

"What's your name?" Castiel questioned it.

The demon spat at the ground. "Pierce."

"Haven't heard of you before," Castiel said.

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, you could say I'm new. New compared to you. That is, if I count your angel days, _Cas_."

"Only my friends and family get to call me that," Castiel hissed.

Pierce put on a mask of fake fear. "Oh, my mistake."

Dean took a step towards the demon. "If I were you, I wouldn't be such a smartass."

"Duly noted," Pierce chuckled. "So, let's get to the point, shall we? You're looking for the girl, right?"

Emily glared at him. "Where is she?"

"Humans and angels alike," Pierce muttered. "Always think demons are the ones who done it."

"With good reason," Dean growled.

"Just tell us," Castiel snapped.

Pierce shrugged. "How should I know?"

"You were part of the demon band that came for her," Sam said. "You're here, after all."

"Yeah, I was a part of the pick-up crew," Pierce grinned. "Can't expect me not to be when my freedom is on the line, can you?"

"We don't care about why you joined," Dean told him. "We want to know if your plan went swimmingly or not."

"Why would I tell you?" Pierce sneered. "Not like you'd ever help me."

Castiel nodded. "You're right. We wouldn't…."

"But if you want to live, you better talk," Dean finished for him, flashing Ruby's old demon killing knife at Pierce.

The demon flinched, real fear momentarily in his eyes, and then he recovered.

"It wasn't demons," he said. "Or else I'd be long gone. No. A damn angel got to her first, and we have no clue where the hell they went."

"You sure?" Dean asked, running one hand lightly over the knife's blade. "No idea at all?"

Pierce shook his head. "That angel could be halfway across the world with her for all we know."

"No trail?" Sam inquired.

"Nada," Pierce answered. "Angels don't leave trails demons can follow. Just ask your ex-angel buddy."

Sam and Dean glanced at Castiel, who confirmed it. "He's telling the truth."

"Now what?" Emily questioned.

"We don't need him anymore," Castiel said. "He can't help us track an angel."

"So we exorcize him," Dean stated. "Who wants to do the honors?"

"I'll do it," Emily declared, stepping up to the figurative plate.

She turned to face Pierce eye to eye, and began reciting the exorcism Castiel had taught her during their first few months together. Almost instantaneously, Pierce began to react, and in little time he left his meatsuit's body for Hell.

The man that had been in his possession began to stir a few seconds later.

"Where am I?" he cried out, very confused. "Why am I tied up?"

Sam slowly approached him. "You're okay, sir. We're going to get you out of here."

* * *

It was ten-thirty when Saisha began feeling the heaviness of her eyelids, and so it was then she decided it was best to turn in.

She slammed the black book shut after placing the notes she'd made inside it, and put it on the nightstand beside her bed.

"Well, I'm going to go to sleep," she announced to Remiel.

He lifted his head to look in her direction and nodded. "Of course. We'll continue in the morning."

"What will you do while I'm asleep?" Saisha inquired innocently.

"Speak with my superiors," Remiel replied.

"Does that mean you'll have to leave?" Saisha quizzed.

Remiel narrowed his eyes. "Saisha, do not get any ideas. No, I will not be leaving."

"I wasn't thinking of escape," Saisha protested. "I swear. I was just hoping I could catch some shut eye without someone starring down at me the whole night."

Remiel's lips curved slightly with amusement. "Consider it your consequence for trying to sneak off earlier today."

Saisha groaned. "Whatever. I'm going to bed now; hope you're fine with lights out."

"Angels can see well in any light," Remiel told her.

"Good," Saisha muttered.

She flicked off the lamp on the nightstand before proceeding to slip under the bed sheets and pull them over her head as she lain down, trying to get whatever privacy she could.


	6. Chapter 5

Once she'd fallen into a deep sleep, Saisha dreamed. She dreamed about the camping trip she and her parents had taken in the state of Washington when she was eleven years old. She found herself in her eleven year old body, sitting in a folding chair between her parents, watching the campfire before them flicker in the night. Their tent was behind them, a slow flowing river was to their right, and evergreen trees were all around.

Young Saisha felt lucky to have the chance to camp there. It was such a beautiful place. The night sky was full of brilliant stars. She could see much more of them here than in Dallas.

She was glad that her father had been able to declare the area safe after scoping out the place.

He'd only seen a deer and two rabbits in his search, nothing supernatural or predatory.

Now, having thought of it, Saisha was determined to convince her father to bring her exploring in the morning. She wanted to see the deer too. Sure, there were deer in Texas, but she'd done a project last year in her science class on them and ever since then she'd taken every opportunity to study them in the wild.

"Saisha, do you want to make a smore?" her mother asked, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Saisha nodded. "Definitely."

Emily passed her a marshmallow on a stick and Saisha snatched it out of her hands once it was in reach. She then leaned forward in her seat and placed the marshmallow end of the stick just above the campfire's flames to cook it.

Once it was dark enough for her tastes, Saisha blew out the flame on the marshmallow. Emily then gave her two graham crackers and one of chocolate so she could put the snack together.

Saisha was about to sink her teeth into the tasty treat when the air suddenly shifted and a dark mass stepped out of the bushes opposite of her and the river. As soon as it did, Saisha's parents flashed away from the scene, leaving her so startled that she dropped her smore and it landed in the grass at her feet.

"Who's there?" Saisha demanded, the sound of her voice making her realize she was back in her almost-adult form.

The dark humanoid shape began walking towards her at a steady pace, eventually finding its way into the orange light of the fire.

It - _he _- was Remiel.

"What are you doing in my dream?" Saisha inquired bitterly. "Is it not enough that you control my actions in the day? Do you really need to come in my head and control me here too?"

"I have orders to train you," Remiel said, answering her first question.

Saisha huffed. "What does that have to do with being in my head?"

"It will be safer to train you how to fight here, rather than in the real world," Remiel explained. "And I have taken on a form here that you can fight without hurting yourself."

"You mean I can punch you without breaking my hand?" Saisha questioned.

She kind of liked the idea of being able to vent a bit of her frustration on Remiel, after all, he _was_ the one who was causing it.

_Okay, more than kind of, _Saisha thought.

Still, she couldn't help being her contradicting self.

"I already have fighting skills," she said. "My father taught me."

Remiel shook his head. "That is not even close to what you need to know."

"I know more than you think," Saisha refuted.

"Prove it," Remiel challenged her. "Let us fight right now. You can use whatever skills you have to knock me down."

"Wouldn't that be unfair to me?" Saisha asked. "I mean, you have powers."

"I won't use them," Remiel promised her. "Even if I did, you'd still have to fight me. You will have to someday. Demons have powers, and they don't play fair. Part of our practice will have to consider this."

Saisha sighed. "Yeah, yeah, all knowing one. Can we just start now?"

Remiel nodded. "Of course."

Saisha backed away from him slowly, eyeing him as the opponent he now most certainly was, making note of his physical strengths. The shirt and pair of blue jeans Remiel was wearing didn't inhibit her sizing up of him. No doubt he was in shape, and his strong arms would be his greatest asset in combat. She would have to avoid them and use her legs often in order to win the match. After all, her legs were _her_ best asset.

Saisha charged Remiel, angling her body back a little so she could kick out a leg in the direction of his chin at full force, but he redirected her foot with his hand, causing Saisha to become off-balanced and fall.

Remiel allowed her to pick herself up off the ground and after she had, Saisha immediately tried to kick him again, this time aiming in the direction of his stomach.

Once again, he blocked her, and continued to do so time and time again.

Eventually, Saisha got so desperate she resorted to trying to punch him in the face. Big mistake.

In one swift move Remiel caught her raised arm, pinned it behind her back, and pushed her up against the nearest tree, pressing her against it so hard she could hardly move.

Having gotten winded by his quick action, Saisha gasped for air as she rested her head against the tree.

She and Remiel stayed like that for several seconds, long enough for her to begin to feel uncomfortable by his close proximity.

"Okay, I get it," she huffed, trying to ignore the tingling being summoned by the sensation of his hot breath on her neck. "You're stronger, faster, and just all around better at this. So when does training officially start?"

"Tomorrow night," Remiel replied.

"Great," Saisha nodded. "Now could you get off me?"

Remiel released her immediately, and Saisha spun around to face him.

Their eyes met momentarily and she sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the intensity in his dark eyes.

Saisha wanted to speak, to say something, but before she could figure out exactly what, Remiel was gone with a single flap of his invisible wings.


	7. Chapter 6

As promised, Remiel started Saisha's training the next night.

He started off with the basics. It frustrated Saisha to relearn how to throw a punch (even if Remiel's way was less painful) and learn how to dodge attacks, but she didn't protest. She was beginning to realize she wasn't going anywhere for a while, so she might as well enjoy her fighting lessons. Afterall, she had always wanted to learn more techniques.

After a couple days Saisha was able to convince Remiel to allow her to go shopping. It was a relief when Remiel agreed, and caused Saisha to feel a little less bitter towards the angel (even though he'd only been convinced after she refused to read any more books until she had clean clothes on).

There weren't any leads on creating a spell, and the days were boring, but Saisha was grateful to have the nights to look forward to. And because she enjoyed her lessons, she seemed to learn quicker than she had at anything before.

Maybe it had something to do with Remiel's teaching techniques too.

* * *

"So what is it tonight?" Saisha quizzed Remiel, spinning around in a three-sixty to see all of her surroundings.

Tonight she and Remiel were just outside of a pristine forest, near a fast flowing brook full of rocks. It was early morning and the sun was shining between the trees. Saisha remembered it as a location she'd seen in a movie she'd watched five days before Remiel had kidnapped her.

When her eyes fell back on Remiel, he answered her question. "I'd say you've mastered a fair amount of the basics of hand fighting, so now it's time to step it up."

Out of his coat pocket, Remiel pulled two angel swords.

Saisha grinned. "Yes! Knives!" Then she frowned. "Wait, can't those kind of knives kill you?"

Remiel shook his head. "I'm not actually physically here in your head. Neither are the swords. If you were to stab me with one I would feel it, but I would not die."

"That is weird yet freakin cool and awesome at the same time!" Saisha exclaimed.

"I don't know what those words mean, but I assume it fascinates you?" Remiel inquired.

"Yeah." Saisha nodded. "I guess it does. This angel stuff has always fascinated me since Dad told me about his life...before. Always was fond of the idea of having superpowers too. I wish I had your abilities. Would make hunting easier, not to mention all the fun I could have. But whatever. Why don't we get on with our duel?"

"After I show you how to handle your sword safely," Remiel said.

Saisha sighed as he passed her one of the swords. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. Let's just get to it."

Remiel nodded, and began.

* * *

As Remiel trained Saisha, Castiel, Emily, and the Winchesters searched for a way to find them. Trying to find a way to track an angel down in books was frustrating for Castiel. He knew as an angel he must have known how to track other angels but he couldn't remember how.

One night, he and Emily had stayed up to finish the books they were flipping through when Castiel lost himself to his hopeless thoughts that he wouldn't be able to find his daughter.

He slammed his book shut and wiped it off the library desk. It hit the floor with a thud.

Emily startled.

"We're not going to find anything helpful in these damn books," Castiel told her. "The information we need to locate Saisha and the angel holding her captive isn't in any book accessible to us. It's only known to angels and a few demons and this."

He pointed to his temple. "But I just can't access it. If only I could access it."

Castiel ran his hand through his hair as Emily approached him and put her hand on his arm.

"Cas," she murmured. "It's okay. We'll find a way."

"If I was there I could have stopped it," Castiel snapped.

"It's not your fault," Emily said. "If anything, it's mine. I'm the one who made you leave. But Cas, even if you'd been there, you couldn't have stopped it. That angel could have chosen to take her at any time and there was no way for us to know."

Castiel shook his head. 'I'm sorry, Emily. For everything."

Emily gazed into his eyes and whispered, "Me too."

And then they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: I know. It's been forever. But I'll try to update this more often now. Hope everyone reading enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

"Come on, Saisha, come at me!"

Saisha raised her knife with one hand and used the other hand to try to reflect Remiel's before he could get his knife anywhere near her throat and used all her strength to push him back. Remiel recovered, and spun around.

Saisha ducked as Remiel swung his knife at her then caught his hand.

"Good," Remiel praised. "Now try to take it from my hands."

Saisha nodded and made a grab for his knife, trying to pry his hand open, but Remiel was strong. His hand refused to release it.

"Keep it up!" Remiel shouted.

Saisha bit her lip with determination and tried it again, but Remiel pushed her away and she stumbled back, tripping over a river stone behind her. She fell, and hit her head on another, sharper rock, next to it.

Saisha cried out at the sharp stinging pain she instantly felt on her head and sat up, raising her hand to her forehead and finding it damp with blood.

Remiel approached her quickly.

"Let me see it," he ordered as he squatted next to her.

Saisha obeyed and lowered her hands onto her lap.

Remiel gently brushed her bang away from the wound and examined it before healing her.

"I thought nothing could hurt me here," Saisha muttered afterwards.

"I told you it is safer and that I couldn't be killed here," Remiel corrected her. "I never told you that you could not be injured. You can bleed here, you can feel here, yes. But if I had not healed you when you awakened the wound would have been gone. It does not exist in the real world."

"So why did you heal me?" Saisha asked.

"Because," Remiel paused. "Because as I said, it can still hurt."

Saisha smiled at his thoughtfulness, and her eyes met with Remiel. "Thank you."

Remiel paused for a moment, but before Saisha could get a sense of what he was thinking, he held out a hand to her and helped her into a stand.

"Let us get back to work," he said, after clearing his throat. He passed Saisha's knife to her. "I want you to master this before we move on."

She nodded and charged him.

* * *

"This is not working," Castiel sighed, closing yet another book.

It was the end of the second week Saisha had been missing and it felt like he, Emily, Sam, and Dean hadn't made an inch of progress. It was more frustrating than words could describe.

"We can't give up," Emily told him from her seat next to him at the Library desk. "We'll find a way."

Dean walked up to them and placed a psychological book down in front of them.

"What's this?" Castiel inquired.

Dean smiled. "Could be our ticket to success. Says here if a person visits the scene of an accident or crime that caused them memory loss it sometimes can jog their memory."

"What does this have to do...?" Castiel trailed off.

"What is it?" Emily questioned.

Castiel starred up at Dean. "You're suggesting we visit the church where I died?"

Dean nodded. "Well, the location, anyways. The church was rumble when we left and they most likely have tidied up the area by now."

Emily looked to Sam. "Could it be possible? I mean, he died there. It wasn't just memory loss."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. It's worth a shot. I don't know if it would make him remember everything, but what he does remember could be useful. A psychic may have worked too, but I haven't seen one that could awaken a memory in a long time. So it could be our best chance."

Emily glanced back at Castiel and he nodded.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: Finally got the chance to update, yay! Hope this chapter was enjoyable. It's going to get more interesting soon. Promise. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Mild sexiness in this chapter. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Wake up, Saisha," Remiel ordered.

Saisha moaned, rolling in bed.

"Come on, we have work to do," Remiel said, giving her arm a shake.

Saisha sighed, and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Once she felt more awake she kicked the blankets off of herself and picked her bag up off the floor. After choosing the clothes she wanted to wear that day she headed for the bathroom and changed there. After dressing, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

As she did, she looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what day it was. It seemed like so long since she'd been home.

Putting her comb down on the sink, Saisha stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed her watch, which had been on the night table near the motel room bed for days now.

When she saw the date on the top of the time she gasped.

"It can't be May 23rd."

"Why does today's date matter?" Remiel asked.

"Today is my birthday," Saisha told him, feeling tears prick her eyes.

Remiel noticed the tears. "Why are you crying? I thought birthdays were days that brought happiness to humans?"

"Not when they can't enjoy it," Saisha snapped. "Not when they know they'll be stuck in a motel room doing research all day with no family in sight."

"It's for...," Remiel began to protest.

"The world," Saisha cut him off. "I know. But why me? Huh? Why do I have to be the one to do it? It's just a spell. Anyone could do it. Why did you have to ruin my life?"

Remiel stood. "Saisha, if there was anyone else, we'd have given you a choice, but there is no one else."

"Was that what you told the person you're possessing?" Saisha inquired.

"Do you mean my vessel?" Remiel stared at her, confused. "Saisha, the man who this vessel belonged to is dead. He was an American soldier in Iraq and died in the war."

It was Saisha's turn to be confused. "But, I thought angels had to vessel living people?"

Remiel shook his head. "That was in your father's time. Since then, God returned to Heaven and having watched human kind on Earth, he decided to change the rules. We now have to ask the human the body belongs to if we can use their appearance, then we help them along to Heaven and vessel them."

Saisha tried to wrap her mind around that. The part about God being back in Heaven.

"So it's God who sent you here?" she questioned.

"Yes," Remiel replied.

Saisha was in awe.

"Now will you work?" Remiel quizzed.

Saisha slowly nodded, and sat down in the empty chair next to the one he had been sitting in.

Remiel sat back down and passed her a book and they began to read.

However, despite the knowledge that she was really, truly doing God's work, Saisha still couldn't concentrate on the mission. The words on the pages before her did not seep into her mind, no matter how hard she tried to put them there. She found herself looking out the window too often, thinking of home, and how anxious she was to get back to it. Her heart ached over not being able to spend time with her mother on her birthday. She always had. She wondered what both her parents were doing. She was sure her mother was desperately searching for her, but did her father even know what had happened? Would she ever see him again?

Saisha heard Remiel sigh and craned her neck to see him tear his eyes away from her and close his book. Once it was shut, he looked back to her.

"Do you think if I took you somewhere peaceful you could clear your head?" he asked.

At the prospect of going anywhere outside of the motel room they were in, Saisha quickly nodded. "Let me grab my jacket."

"Where we are going, I doubt you will need one," Remiel told her.

Saisha cocked an eyebrow at him. "Alright. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Remiel answered, placing two fingers on her forehead.

The next thing Saisha knew, she was on a cliff, the sound of birds and a waterfall surrounding her. Looking around, she saw she was in a tropical forest, trees behind her, and a small but powerful waterfall in front of her.

The beauty of the location made her momentarily speechless.

"Do you like it?" Remiel inquired.

Saisha nodded. "It's...this place is so beautiful. Where are we?"

"You call it Brazil," Remiel replied.

"I've never been out of the US before," Saisha said, grinning.

This location was already making her feel giddy; her sadness about not being with her family was being pushed to the back of her mind by excitement.

"I'm going for a swim," she declared.

She glanced at Remiel. "You coming?"

"Angels don't swim," Remiel stated.

"That's a shame," Saisha said as she kicked off her shoes. "I imagine flying like angels do probably feels a lot like swimming does, but still. Everyone should get the chance to swim at some point."

"Not today," Remiel told her.

Saisha shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She headed for the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Remiel demanded.

Saisha just smiled and jumped.

Remiel ran towards the edge and looked down in time to see Saisha come up to the surface of the water. Relief and anger both washed over him at once.

He teleported to the shoreline next to the body of water below.

"You could have killed yourself!" he shouted.

Saisha rolled her eyes. "It was only a twenty foot jump, relax."

Remiel didn't want to relax. He was still upset.

Saisha, seeing the tension in his body swam as close as she could to shore, then continued to walk out, her shirt and pants dripping wet. She put one of her hands on his arm.

"I shouldn't have even brought you here," Remiel muttered. "If my superiors found out..."

He looked away, and Saisha understood.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling guilty. "I won't do it again."

Remiel nodded. "Good."

Saisha sat on the ground and motioned for him to do so as well.

They sat there in silence for some time, both watching the waterfall before them.

Then, when a parrot squawked, Saisha glanced over her shoulder.

Not seeing anything, she turned her head to look back at what was in front of her, but stopped at the point she could see Remiel's face.

She caught her breath as he turned his head to meet her eyes and she wondered why he was able to make her do that. Why she was having feelings for him, despite what he had done to her.

As he starred into her eyes, she remembered everything he had told her about his vessel. She remembered how he had healed her in her dreams so the injuries would not hurt her the rest of the time they were there, the look he had given her when he pinned her to the tree in the first dream of hers he'd entered, and how quickly he had suggested they come here, to Brazil, so she could clear her head.

She realized then that Remiel cared about her. Now she could see it in his eyes, the kindness, and the concern. It was not his fault she had been chosen. He was just the messenger, her teacher, and her guardian. He didn't want to see her unhappy; his care had to be the reason he had taken her here.

Saisha leaned forward and kissed Remiel. When he closed his eyes instead of pulling away, she deepened it, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

But when she covered his lips with hers for a second time, Remiel opened his eyes and shoved her away, immediately standing.

"We should go," he said in a gruff voice.

And before Saisha could say something back to him, he teleported them both back to the motel room.

Once their feet were on the carpet, Remiel quickly turned to walk to his chair, but Saisha grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait," she pleaded.

Remiel looked back at her and Saisha could see a burning light in his eyes that had never been there before. Knowing she had been the one who had put it there, Saisha could feel her heart skip a beat.

"I can't," Remiel growled, lowering his eyes. "My superiors..."

Saisha took a step towards him and lifted his chin. "Screw your superiors. For once, ask yourself: What do you want to do?"

Remiel let his eyes meet hers again and he quickly pulled her close against him, kissing her with such passion Saisha gasped loudly.

Remiel immediately lowered his head to her neck in response and kissed it, before slowly letting his lips travel back up to hers.

When their mouths met again, Saisha nipped at his lower lip, then bit his neck. Remiel groaned and in one swift move, lifted Saisha up off the ground and into his arms.

He carried her a few feet then laid her on the bed and tore her shirt open, kissing her from her neck down to just above her heart. Saisha grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it upwards. Remiel took it from her and easily finished discarding it on the floor in under just a second, before returning his attention to her. As he lowered his head to her neck again, Saisha took a brief moment to run her hand down his upper body, feeling the muscles underneath his bronze skin.

Somewhere in between their kisses, Remiel and Saisha were able to find enough time to unclothe the rest of themselves, and Remiel finally sank down onto Saisha, making love to her for the first time.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Saisha awakened under the covers of her bed wrapped in Remiel's strong arms. The feeling of him so close to her, radiating heat, and the memories of the night before that flooded back because of it, made Saisha smile blissfully. When she remembered that angels didn't sleep, her smile widened, and she turned in his arms to face him.

Remiel smiled back at her.

"You stayed," Saisha whispered.

"Of course," Remiel murmured.

"I mean, you stayed by my side, here, the whole night," Saisha said. "You don't sleep, yet you stayed in bed."

"Of course," Remiel repeated. "If I could, I'd hold onto you forever."

Saisha giggled.

Remiel frowned. "What is so funny?"

"You sound like you came right out of a romance novel there," Saisha explained.

"Is that bad?" Remiel quizzed.

Saisha shook her head and grinned. "Not at all. It's just a little strange hearing it."

She kissed him and he kissed her back, but pulled away when she tried to deepen it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We must continue our work," Remiel replied.

Saisha sighed. "Can't we wait just a little longer?"

"We need to work," Remiel told her. "It is bad enough that we did not research much yesterday and I broke one of the most important angelic rules by being with you."

Saisha relented, and they got out of bed and dressed. In a half hour she was with Remiel at the table, digging into their book pile again.

* * *

The surrounding area where the church had once been looked nearly unchanged. Castiel had only one snippet of memory of the location, the one in which Michael vesseling Dean had rose out of the rumble of the church, but he recognized the neighboring buildings.

The lot that the church had stood on had changed though. The rumble had been long cleared out and green grass had replaced it.

Castiel slid out of the Impala's backseat and Emily did the same before grasping his right hand with her left and giving it a squeeze. "You ready?" she inquired.

He nodded, and they followed Sam and Dean who were already on the lawn, towards a large stone at the center of the field.

The Winchesters stopped in front of the stone and waited for Castiel and Emily to join them.

"This stone was actually part of the church," Sam said. "It's a memorial to the people who died here. The names listed are the ones of the bodies that were identified."

Castiel released Emily's hand and squatted beside the stone to read the list, slowing his reading as he approached the last half of the alphabet.

_Allen Justman...Tracy Macalister...Jimmy Novak..._

Jimmy. His vessel, his uncle. It was strange how everything had turned out, Castiel mused. Then his heart got heavy. It was his fault Jimmy had died. He had known he had do it at the time, but now he was human, a part of the family Jimmy had left behind, he felt much guilt over it.

It must have shown because Emily kneeled beside him. "You can't change the past," she murmured.

Castiel gave her a nod then looked back at the list of names and thought.

Maybe if he touched the rock, maybe if he focused on the memories he had of Jimmy...

Castiel laid his hand on the craved name and closed his eyes, focusing on those distant memories of another life that he had remembered after seeing the psychic Miss Albatross with his friends years ago.

For a few seconds he only saw darkness, but then there was a tunnel and a flash of bright light, like he'd seen in his dreams during the younger years of his life.

Then there was a flood of memories, some old, some new to him. They flickered by his eyes so fast he couldn't understand how he was getting anything out of them but he was.

* * *

It started with Jimmy's face, Jimmy talking to him through a microwave, Jimmy agreeing to allow him to vessel him, telling Claire he was not her father...Castiel had no time to grimace at that memory.

He was striding towards Dean for the first time, explaining to him what he was. He was being torn in two over his loyalty to his brethren and his yearning to do the right thing, to save humanity.

He was fighting Zachariah and other angels to save Sam and Dean from them, he was searching for God with Dean's amulet, he was discovering what powers he'd lost, he was facing Lucifer with wide eyes, surrounded by fire...

He was bleeding, exhausted from bringing the Winchesters to the past to save their parents from Anna, he was being squeezed by a Cupid, he was being thrown into a wall by Lucifer, he was talking to Sam about Michael, he was being stabbed...and then the world seemed to spin.

For a half-second Castiel could register the queasiness that had formed in the pit of his stomach before the next memory came and he knew he was at the beginning, his very beginning, learning from the angels that were created before him about how the universe worked, what kind of powers he had, what he was supposed to do for the rest of his existence. He was watching a fish crawl out of the water; he was following Anna into battle against Lucifer, against demons. He was flying...

* * *

Castiel gasped and opened his eyes.

Emily's hand was gripping his shoulder tightly and he was vaguely aware he was on his knees now.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked tentatively.

Castiel stood in a flash, swaying. Sam put a hand on his right shoulder, trying to help him become steady again. "Whoa, take it easy."

Emily got up onto her feet and held onto Castiel's left arm.

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. "I saw it," he paused. "I saw it all. So many years, no, centuries. I saw everything this time..."

"Do you remember anything that could help us find Saisha?" Dean quizzed.

Castiel glanced at him, Emily, and Sam in turn, then closed his eyes, thinking.

When he reopened them he nodded. "There's an Enochian blood spell that could work. We will need a few herbs, a map, fire, and..." He looked down at Emily. "We will both have to put exactly three drops of our blood into the bowl. With our blood we can locate Saisha."

"Whatever works," Emily said. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update everyone. I will try to add a new chapter every week now that my other SPN fic is done. **


	11. Chapter 10

Castiel, Emily, Sam, and Dean returned to the hotel they were staying at collected the herbs that were needed for the spell. As Castiel mixed them Sam laid out a world map since they had no idea how far the angel who'd taken Saisha could have gone.

Once he'd mixed the herbs thoroughly Castiel took a sharp knife out of his bag and made a cut across his palm, squeezing so his blood fell into the bowl in droplets. _One, two, three._

He then wiped the knife on his sleeve and passed it to Emily. She quickly cut herself, wincing, and did the same. She glanced at Castiel and he began the chant, lighting the herbs on fire while he did.

Emily was awed by the sound of Enochian as its words rolled of Castiel's tongue. She had never heard the language before, but she could understand why it was the language of angels.

Once Castiel was done with the spell he used a twig to transfer some fire from the bowl to the map. The map caught fire and burned through Australia, Asia, Africa, Europe, and South America, not stopping until the western United States was all that was left.

Sam quickly lit a U.S. map using the fire that hadn't totally died out yet, then a state map.

"Cheyenne, Wyoming," Emily murmured.

"Let's head out," Castiel said, grabbing his bag.

The others quickly followed.

* * *

"I've got it!" Saisha exclaimed, slamming the book she was reading shut.

Remiel was startled. "What?"

"I think I know what to use for the spell," Saisha explained, grabbing a pen and jotting down scrambled words on a piece of paper. "We'll need salt and herbs and I have some idea of a binding spell."

"That is good," Remiel said. "The sooner we complete this mission, the better. We cannot hide from the demons forever."

"Has anything happened?" Saisha inquired.

Remiel nodded. "One of my fellow angels, Hamied, spotted one in town the last day but it escaped him."

"Do you think they know where we are?" Saisha asked.

"If they didn't; they do now," Remiel answered. "The demon saw Hamied."

"Oh..." Saisha bit her lip.

"There is no real danger," Remiel assured Saisha. "They may know our general location but they do not know exactly, and other members of my garrison are still in town watching. There is no way the demons will get past them all."

"Think again," a voice hissed.

Remiel spun on his heels. Standing by the door were four demons.

The demon closest to them, a male wearing the vessel of a middle-aged man, spoke again. "With numbers, we can take on anything." He smirked.

"Saisha stand back," Remiel ordered, pushing her back, behind him, and pulling out his knife.

"I'd have asked you to hand over the girl nicely," the demon began. "But I figured you would refuse."

"You are right," Remiel told the demon.

He charged them, not caring that there were four of them, and he was alone. Remiel was soon covered by them. The lead demon in front of him, the other demons surrounding him, jumping on his back, making it hard for him to move.

Saisha knew they were in deep trouble. Even if the demons could not kill Remiel, she knew that they could keep him preoccupied long enough for one on them to grab her and take her away to whatever scary place they were planning on keeping her. Saisha had no yearning to end up being tortured for the rest of her life.

Saisha glanced around the room, looking for anything that could help her assist Remiel in fending off the demons. She spotted a knife and the salt on the windowsill and something in her mind clicked.

She took the knife into her hands and used glue to stick some of the salt to it, before racing towards Remiel and the demons and stabbing the demon on Remiel's back in the middle of his spine.

The demon fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Free of one demon Remiel immediately used the advantage to get close to the lead demon and put his hands on his forehead. The demon lit up and the injured demon teleported away. The other two demons were not far behind.

"Chickens," Saisha muttered, rolling her eyes. "Are you okay, Remiel?"

He turned to face her and she gasped, reaching out to touch his chest. "They stabbed you!"

"It is alright," Remiel said. "It was just a regular knife."

Saisha shook her head, wondering if she'd ever get used to the idea of him being so invincible.

"It is already healing," Remiel told her, pulling the neck of his shirt down to show her.

Saisha's eyes widened as before her very eyes the wound got smaller and smaller until nothing was there to prove what had happened except Remiel's spilled blood.

Remiel smiled at her amazement and lowered his head to kiss her.

When they parted, Remiel saw that her concerned expression had returned. "What is it?"

"How did the demons get in?" Saisha questioned.

Remiel frowned. "I don't know. The only way they could have is if..."

"If what?" Saisha prompted.

"If an angel had helped them..."


	12. Chapter 11

"So what are we going to do?" Sam inquired when he, Dean, Castiel, and Emily stopped at a motel that night.

"I'm going to summon Balthazar," Castiel replied as they entered one of the two rooms they were going to be staying in.

Dean snapped to attention. "Who's Balthazar?"

"An old friend," Castiel explained. "When I was still an angel he and I carried out several missions together. He may be of help."

"Why would you think an angel you knew years ago would help you?" Dean asked.

"After I rebelled from Heaven Balthazar wasn't far behind me," Castiel told him. "He never liked following orders and took the first opportunity to leave Heaven. If he is still an angel, he will have an angel sword on him. We'll need it in order to have any chance against the angels holding Saisha."

"What will we need?" Emily inquired.

Castiel turned to face Dean. "Do you still have some holy oil in supply?"

"Yeah. It's decades old though."

"How old it is doesn't matter," Castiel said. "We'll need it to trap Balthazar."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "I thought he was your friend?"

"A lot can change in a few decades," Castiel sighed. "I can't take the chance that he'll say no."

Dean understood. "I'll go get the oil right now then."

He dropped his duffel bag on the floor and walked out the door.

* * *

It didn't take Castiel long to create a ring of oil in the kitchen of the motel room, the only section that had flooring that would not be burned through by the fire.

Sam and Emily gathered what Castiel would need to summon Balthazar and he began the spell, the Enochian words easily flowing out of him.

Once the spell was done, they waited. They didn't have to wait long. The fair-haired angel appeared in front of the door, opposite to the group of hunters in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" Balthazar demanded. "You interrupted my night out, _fallen_."

"It's me, Balthazar," Castiel said. "Castiel."

Balthazar took a double take of him. "What?"

"I died helping Sam, Dean, and Michael defeat Lucifer," Castiel told him. "I was reincarnated."

"Let me guess," Balthazar paused, "Into your vessel's family?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"You look remarkably like him," Balthazar commented. "So how did you come to remember?"

"Strange dreams, then a psychic," Castiel answered. "Years ago."

"Figures. So Castiel, after all this time, why are you contacting me now?"

Balthazar had been slowly approaching them throughout the conversation and now was mere inches from stepping into the ring of oil.

Castiel couldn't help but glance down as Balthazar took the last step needed.

Sam quickly lit a lighter and threw it to the ground, lighting the ring.

Balthazar watched as the fire surrounded him, then glared at Castiel. "Well, this isn't a very nice way to treat your brother, Cassie."

"I don't mean harm," Castiel said. "I just want your angel sword."

"Why would I give it to you?" Balthazar questioned.

"So you can be free," Castiel replied.

Balthazar glanced at him curiously. "What's in it for you? Which angel are you gunning for?"

"I'm not 'gunning' for anyone," Castiel told him. "I just need to bring Saisha home."

"Saisha?"

"My daughter."

Balthazar grinned. "Really? You certainly have changed, Cassie."

Castiel huffed.

"And I assume that woman standing next to you is the mother?"

Emily took a step forward. "Have you heard anything? Anything that could help us?"

"I've been out of the loop for years," Balthazar began. "But, I have heard that they are planning to close all the pathways between Hell and this planet with the help of a human..."

His eyes widened slightly. "Your daughter is the one?"

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

Balthazar shook his head. "Even human you can't escape the wars between Heaven and Hell, can you?"

"Unfortunately, I have no such luck," Castiel sighed.

"So are you going to hand the sword over to us or what?" Dean asked.

"Zero patience," Balthazar muttered. "To think humans used to be so respectful."

"Balthazar, let us have the sword," Castiel pleaded.

"Are you sure you want to stop this?" Balthazar inquired. "I'd miss chasing them down for sport, but wouldn't you be the first to want Earth demon free? And not only that. You do know if you do this the angels will not stop until they find you, right? You will never be safe."

Castiel's expression turned grim. He gritted his teeth. "We have to try."

"You haven't changed as much as I thought," Balthazar mused. "Still stubborn as ever."

He sighed. "Fine, but you ought to return it when you're done or I'll help _them_ hunt you down."

Balthazar pulled a sword out of the coat he was wearing and threw it at Castiel's boots. "Now will you release me? I'd like to get back to having fun."

Castiel nodded and Emily grabbed the bucket of water they'd filled earlier, pouring it onto the flames, dousing it.

"Good luck getting your daughter back," Balthazar said as the last of the flames went out. "You'll need it."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't resist adding Balthazar into the story. Since in this AU Season 6 never happened, I figured this would be a good way for him to make an appearance. I love Balthazar. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Saisha stayed up later than usual working on the spell. She was excited to be making progress and also worried after the demon attack. The sooner she could fulfill her destiny, the better.

She was at the table, halfway into forming the spell when her eyelids drooped and she dropped her pen without meaning to.

"Saisha." Remiel called her out of her dozing state and she snapped to attention, but Saisha was unable to keep her eyes from falling again.

"You need rest," Remiel observed.

"I'm almost done," Saisha murmured, picking up her pen, trying to force her eyes to open wide.

Remiel took the pen out of her grasp and placed it on the table. He stood from his seat and lifted Saisha out of hers, into his arms.

"Put me down," Saisha protested.

She wanted to fight him, but was too exhausted to do anything more.

Remiel laid her on her bed and turned away to go sit back at the table, but Saisha, while only half-aware, was able to stop him by grabbing onto one of his wrists.

"Stay..," She said drowsily.

Remiel silently obeyed the request and joined her in the bed, pulling her close to him.

"I will let you have a restful sleep tonight," he decided. "Tomorrow night there will be more fighting practice."

Saisha nodded, only vaguely aware of what he'd said, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next day Saisha completed the spell, and grinning she showed it off to Remiel. "I think I got it."

"Good." Remiel smiled slightly. "Now I will have Hamied collect the herbs you need."

"Don't you want to proof-read it or something?" Saisha questioned.

"I have faith in you, Saisha," Remiel told her. "It will work. Tomorrow will be the day you fulfill your destiny."

"Wow," Saisha said, feeling a little queasy. "What if something happens and it doesn't work? How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Remiel paused, "Because it has been written."

Saisha frowned. "It can also be unwritten, my uncles proved that," she pointed out.

"Sam and Dean Winchester were fighting their destinies," Remiel said. "You aren't."

Saisha nodded.

"I will go now," Remiel announced. "But I will be right back. Do not go anywhere."

"I won't," Saisha promised, seating herself on her bed.

Remiel teleported away and she waited.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the motel door and Saisha jumped back as the door broke and four figures entered the room.

The figure at the front made Saisha gasp when she realized who it was. "Dad!"

She ran towards Castiel and hugged his neck. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I left, Saisha," Castiel murmured.

"It's okay," Saisha told him. "I'm just glad you're here."

She pulled back to turn to hug her mother, who was beside him. "Mom."

"Thank God you're okay," Emily sighed, relieved.

Saisha looked up at Sam and Dean behind her parents and smiled. "Hey, Uncle Dean and Sam."

Sam grinned and Dean said "Hey, kid" in return.

Saisha took a step back from the group. "How'd you find me?"

"A series of blood spells," Sam answered.

"We need to get out of here," Castiel declared, reaching out to Saisha, but she backed away farther.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have to stay Dad," Saisha explained. "I promised Remiel."

"Remiel?" Emily glanced at Castiel.

"Remiel was the one who took you?" Castiel inquired.

"Yes," Saisha replied.

"Do you know him?" Dean quizzed Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. "I may have heard his name before, but we never had any missions together that I remember."

"Honey, you don't have to do whatever he wants you to do anymore," Emily told Saisha. "We're here to save you."

"I don't need saving," Saisha protested.

She walked over to the table and waved the paper with the spell written down on it in front of them. "I'm completing my destiny."

Everyone starred.

"Saisha..," Emily pleaded. "Don't. It's too dangerous."

"I know you're worried I'll get hurt," Saisha said. "But God is the one who wanted me to do this, so I have to."

"It's lies," Dean decided. "Hasn't He been MIA since even before the Apocalypse?"

"It's not," Saisha refuted. "Remiel told me He has returned to Heaven."

"Yeah, like angels haven't lied before," Dean laughed. "Don't you remember what we've told you in the past?"

Saisha bit her lip. "I know Remiel isn't lying. In any case, I'm doing this."

"What's going on?" a voice behind Saisha demanded.

Saisha turned to see Remiel approaching her.

Out of the corner of her eye Saisha saw Castiel pull the angel sword out of his coat pocket and she sprung into action, grabbing his wrist before he could attempt to kill Remiel.

"No!" she shouted.

Castiel was surprised by the way she had so quickly interfered.

"Remiel's done nothing wrong," Saisha said. "He saved me by taking me away from home. If he hadn't gotten to me, the demons would have. And he's been guarding me and helping me make the spell ever since."

Castiel eyed Remiel, who starred back but did not say a word.

Castiel broke eye contact first to return his gaze to Saisha. "When are you doing the spell?"

"Tomorrow," Saisha answered. "In the same cemetery Azazel was killed."

"Good times," Dean muttered.

"I'm doing this whether or not you help," Saisha told her family.

Emily glanced between her and Castiel, who was obviously unsure what to say or do. She knew it would be up to her to make the final decision.

Sighing, she looked back at her daughter. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Saisha nodded without any hesitance. "I am."

"Then you can do it," Emily said. "But there is no way you're going to get rid of us. We're staying."

Saisha hugged her. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret it," Emily whispered.

"I won't," Saisha promised.

Emily gave her a squeeze and then released her.

She faced Remiel. "What can we do to help?"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes, I finally got a chance to update. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

As the moon rose over the Rocky Mountains Saisha watched sleepily through a window from her seat next to her mother in the back of the Impala. Her father sat on the other side, and Dean and Sam were up front. Dean was driving, of course.

The classic rock music Dean played was somewhat loud and skipped in places because of how used the tape was, but when a soft song came on, one that Saisha hadn't heard before, her eyes drooped, and she was drawn into a dream.

When she realized she was dreaming of the campsite from her childhood she spun around, knowing who would be behind her.

"Remiel," she smiled.

Saisha walked over to him and he opened his arms so he could embrace her. They kissed, and Saisha sighed. "We're going to have to tell my parents about us sometime."

Remiel frowned, but his face became expressionless again before Saisha could notice. "Yes, but for now, why don't we just have a quick bout before your arrival?"

Saisha grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

Remiel passed her an angel sword and she immediately spun around, hitting him behind the shoulder, making him stumble forward. He turned to face her.

"So we're playing that way, are we?"

His lips curved upward and he charged Saisha, knocking the breath out of her as they collided and fell to the ground below them.

Saisha laughed as Remiel fell on her and released the sword in her hand into the grass as Remiel covered her mouth with his. When they parted, and as Remiel was pushing a stray strand of hair out of Saisha's face, she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him so that she was the one looking down.

"You have progressed well," Remiel complemented her.

"Why, thank you."

Saisha flattened herself against Remiel's body and gave him a deep kiss that left them both a little breathless afterwards.

"You weren't kidding about being able to feel in my dreams," Saisha said. "And you can too."

"Most certainly," Remiel confirmed. "Like I have said, the only difference between the real world and here is that we can't die here. Not in less an outsider would change that with a spell."

"And a dream can be manipulated in other ways," Saisha added. "Like into a campsite. Like this place."

Remiel nodded.

"Remie," Saisha paused.

"Yes?"

"Do I talk in my sleep?" Saisha asked.

"Why do you wish to know this right now?" Remiel inquired, confused.

Saisha shrugged. "Humor me."

Remiel cocked an eyebrow.

Saisha chuckled, and she could feel Remiel tense up underneath her. "I want to know. Tell me."

"No," Remiel finally replied. "Not as far as I know."

"Good," Saisha murmured.

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his head, moving against his jeans.

Remiel pushed her away. "Here?"

"Where else?" Saisha quizzed. "I'm stuck in the car, you're waiting for us to arrive near the cemetery, and we don't know what will happen with the demons in an hour. We could all die. And if this is my last night, I want to be with you, any way I can."

Remiel shook his head at her, but when she kissed him again, he did not resist her. Instead, he pulled her back down to him and deepened the kiss.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Emily woke Saisha as they approached the abandoned cabin Remiel had found for them to meet up at.

As Dean parked the Impala in front of the cabin, Remiel walked out of the house and waited for them on the front porch, leaning against a beam.

Saisha blushed at the sight of his dark figure. She really hoped she didn't talk in her sleep, because if not, her mother would ask questions she didn't want to answer. She was horrible at lying when it came to her parents.

Saisha glanced at Emily, but she wasn't looking at her or pondering anything. She just looked worried, like Castiel did.

Saisha sighed in relief and stepped out of the car. She was followed by the rest of her family as she approached Remiel. She gave him a smile and he nodded at her before leading everyone into the cabin.

They stopped at the table in the middle of the kitchen. It was covered with a variety of weapons that could be used against demons.

Dean grinned when he saw the weapon acting as the centerpiece. "The Colt. We haven't seen this thing for years."

He picked up the Colt and glanced at Saisha. "We lost this a few years after you were born, to demons."

"Actually, you lost it," Sam corrected him.

Dean glared at him. "Well, it's not like you haven't lost anything important. Remember when you lost the demon knife?"

"And I'll say it again," Sam said. "I was saving your ass."

"Can you both move past this?" Remiel asked them.

Saisha snorted.

Sam and Dean turned back to Remiel and everyone dug into the pile of weapons on the table even though they already had some on them.

It was just the Winchester and Collins way. They always stuffed as many weapons as they could into their clothes when stepping out onto a battlefield, and they were sure that was what the cemetery would become once Saisha began the spell.

Remiel handed a bowl made of iron over to Saisha and she pulled the spell she had created out of her jacket pocket.

"Are you ready?" Remiel whispered.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Saisha answered.

She then walked past her parents and stepped out into the dark.


	15. Chapter 14

Saisha entered the cemetery with her parents close behind her, and Sam, Dean, and Remiel further back, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of demons.

When she reached the center where the gate to hell was located, Saisha laid the bowl she'd been carrying on a nearby headstone and began pulling the ingredients for the spell out of her jacket pockets, surrounding the bowl with them.

Once she knew she had everything, she threw a handful of sage into the bowl and lit it.

"Here goes nothing," Saisha breathed, glancing at her family as she unfolded the paper with the spell written on it.

She began to read it in the firelight, adding other ingredients at the appropriate times as she spoke.

She had only gotten past the first line when the wind picked up, and everyone except Saisha and Remiel, raised their guns. They all took positions evenly surrounding Saisha, using their numbers to make a wall.

The moon went dark, and they all tensed at the sight of the ball of demon smoke that was hurling itself towards them.

The moon's light shown on them again for only an instant before the swarm covered them. The demons poked and prodded Emily, Castiel, Dean, and Sam as they tried to fend them off with the iron bars they had carried into the cemetery along with the guns.

The demons, of course, did not find any way into them. Every single one of them had an anti-possession tattoo, including Saisha, who had gotten hers on the back of her neck the day after her sixteenth birthday to back up the charm she always wore around her neck.

Saisha could not see through the black smoke so she had to continue her spell by memory and shield the fire from the wind.

Remiel quickly took action shouting, "Everyone close your eyes!"

They all did, and Saisha could feel the warmth radiating from Remiel as he lit up the demons with the light of his true form. They screamed, and backed off, but as they retreated, demons in human form attacked.

No one had seen them coming through the black smoke. It was only when the first demon leaped at Castiel that they knew of their presence, and they knew that the demons that had come in their true forms had only been a distraction.

As the smoke cleared, headed for the nearest city to possess more people, the army of demons approaching by dozens was revealed.

No one had time to be stunned because immediately they had to fend the front line off, Dean shooting at them as fast as possible, Sam slashing, and Castiel and Emily throwing holy water and stuffing salt down their throats. Whenever he had a chance, Castiel would use a short Enochian spell to exorcise some of them.

Remiel stuck by Saisha's side, killing demons with the touch of his palm whenever one was able to get by the others. He called for the other angels in his garrison and they came. They took down demons like it was nothing, but the more they took down, the more there seemed to come.

Still, it seemed that they were winning and everything was going to plan. Saisha was already halfway through the spell.

She was adding a sprinkle of rosemary when she was knocked off her feet and thrown yards away by a force. When she collapsed on the ground, she winced.

Quickly pushing herself back onto her feet, Saisha was stunned when she turned around and saw that Remiel was making circles with another angel, each of them had their swords at ready.

"Hamied, back down, brother," Remiel pleaded.

Hamied shook his head. "I can't let her go through with it."

"Why would you disagree to sealing off all the gates of Hell?" Remiel inquired.

"Because it is not natural," Hamied told him. "The demons give us purpose; they keep the balance between good and evil."

"It will be balanced when we leave," Remiel refuted. "Humans and monsters are the only beings needed to keep balance on this planet."

"That still leaves a problem for us," Hamied said.

Remiel disagreed. "There still will be plenty for us to do, and you cannot be selfish. This is foolish of you, to disobey when it is God who decided this and the plan is good."

"I am not backing down," Hamied refused. "And if you don't stop her...I will."

Remiel growled and charged him. "Saisha continue!" he yelled as their swords clashed.

Saisha raced back to the bowl and continued on with the spell as fast as she could.

As she did, a demon tripped Sam, and Emily jumped on its back before it could stab him. She struggled with it as Sam got back onto his feet, fighting off another demon that had reached them.

"Emily, back off!" Dean shouted.

She glanced at him, seeing the Colt pointed at the demon's head, and pushed herself away from it as Dean took a shot. There was a flash of yellow light as the bullet hit the demon in the temple, and it fell to the ground with a thud.

Emily nodded at Dean then turned to help Castiel with a demon he was struggling to get the upper hand on.

Meanwhile, as Saisha reached the final paragraph of the spell, Hamied punched Remiel in the throat, causing him to stumble backwards.

He took advantage of his momentary daze, and tripped him. Remiel fell, and Hamied swung his sword, stabbing him through his right shoulder.

Remiel grimaced and moaned. "Argh."

Hamied grabbed Remiel's sword from his injured hand and rose.

He was about to turn to Saisha when she attacked him, surprising him, and knocked him to the ground with her weight.

Remiel pulled the angel sword out of his shoulder and quickly stabbed Hamied in the back as Saisha hopped away from him. Hamied screamed, his grace burst and his wings became ash, covering the grass in black.

For a moment, Saisha was memorized by the stunning size and shape of his wings in death.

"The spell," Remiel reminded her, panting.

Saisha looked at him with concern, but promptly returned to her place in the center of the cemetery, finishing the spell and taking a handful of the contents from the bowl to smear on the gate before slapping it.

The ground quaked, and Saisha stumbled backward onto the ground as the gate began to crumble.

The demons screamed with fury, attacking the angels and Saisha's family even more strongly though they knew they had failed.

Saisha felt a hand on her arm. She craned her neck to see her father, and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"We need to get out of here before it falls!" he yelled over the sound of the ground below them groaning.

Saisha nodded, and turned, spotting Remiel sitting against a headstone, holding his shoulder.

She ran over.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Remiel winced. "In time."

"Micah and Uzziel are making their way through the demons as we speak, they will help Dean and Sam Winchester and your mother so they can leave with us all before it is too late."

There were several flaps of wings beside them, and two angels, female and male, appeared. Micah reached out to Remiel and Uzziel reached towards Saisha and Castiel.

The next thing they knew, they were in a warehouse, facing two sore Winchesters, and a relieved mother.

* * *

"You did it," Emily said, hugging Saisha.

Saisha grinned. "No. We did. I couldn't have succeeded without everyone's help, angels included."

She nodded at Uzziel and Micah and they returned the gesture.

"So what now?" Sam inquired.

There was the sound of wings and another angel appeared.

"Now we leave," the new angel said. "And humanity lives on with a hopeful future now that no more demons can be released upon Earth."

Uzziel and Micah went to him, joining him on the other side of the room.

"Remiel, are you coming?" the angel, obviously superior to the rest, questioned.

Remiel stepped away from Saisha. "Of course."

Saisha grabbed his wrist to stop him, shocked and confused. "Wait! You're going?"

Remiel pulled her away from everyone else.

"I must," he told her in a low voice.

"But...," Saisha began.

"There is no 'but'," Remiel said firmly. "I have to go. Raguel is my superior."

Saisha stared at him. _But what about…everything?_

"Goodbye, Saisha," Remiel responded.

He spun on his heels and joined the other angels. There was nothing Saisha could do to stop him. She could only watch as he and the other angels disappeared to Heaven.

He left her standing there, stunned by how quickly he'd gone.

* * *

**A/N: Three chapters to go.**


	16. Chapter 15

Castiel, Emily, Sam, and Dean decided to stay at the cabin that night before heading home in the morning. There were only three bedrooms so Saisha got one, and with insisting from Emily and Castiel, Dean and Sam settled into the other two rooms. Castiel and Emily meanwhile, took the two couches in front of the fireplace.

Saisha was grateful to have her own room. She'd faked a smile for her family when they'd hugged her after the angels left, and forced it in the car, but in the privacy of the bedroom, Saisha lain down on the bed and cried.

She should have been rejoicing over her victory, her success in fulfilling a good destiny, but all she could think about was the memory of Remiel walking away from her.

She felt betrayed, and worst, she felt like an idiot.

Giving herself up to an angel. She should have known better.

She thought of Remiel's face, of the spars they'd had, of the quiet moments, and her heart ached. She missed him already. Her guardian angel, her friend, her _lover_.

Saisha pulled a pillow under her head and took a deep breath.

_It'll be better in the morning_, she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes, for the first time realizing just how tired she really was, and drifted off to sleep as the tear trails on her face dried.

* * *

When Saisha opened her eyes she was on her back, starring up at a sunset between two mountains. She could feel grass poking at her lower back, where her t-shirt had rode up, and could hear the quiet rushing of a river.

Pushing herself onto her feet, Saisha looked around, realizing she was dreaming of the campsite again, and her sight blurred.

"Saisha."

Saisha spun around in spot to see Remiel standing near a large Hemlock tree. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, hating the hopefulness in her voice.

"I wanted to apologize," Remiel replied, as he approached her.

"You mean for using me then flying off before I could even wave goodbye?" Saisha snorted. "Save it."

Remiel starred at her. "Is that how you see it? Saisha, I did not mean to hurt you. I warned you we couldn't be together, but you insisted."

Saisha turned her head away, bowing it in shame over the memory of having seduced him.

"I need you to know that I do not regret it," Remiel paused, "Because being with you was the best experience I've ever had. Tell me you feel the same."

Saisha looked back at Remiel and studied his eyes. The honesty in them melted away her anger.

"Of course I do," Saisha said, and as she did, she knew she meant it.

She'd have rather had that short time with Remiel than never having the chance to know what it was like to be close to him.

Remiel reached Saisha and kissed her. "I wish I didn't have to go..."

"Then don't," Saisha whispered.

"If I thought we could out run my superiors I'd do it," Remiel sighed. "But alas, there is no way."

Saisha felt like crying again, but kept herself together.

"So this is goodbye," she murmured.

"It most certainly is," another voice said.

Remiel's eyes widened and Saisha turned to see Ruguel a few yards away. Her eyes grew as large as Remiel's at the sight of him.

"Ruguel," Saisha said slowly.

"I'm disappointed in you human," Ruguel told her. "You may have saved your people from demons, but you also condemned an angel of the lord to death."

Saisha gasped. "No!"

"Remiel come here," Ruguel demanded, starring at him.

Saisha grabbed Remiel's sleeve as he took a step forward. "No, don't go, Remie!"

Ruguel growled, "Now, Remiel, or she will be brought to judgment as well."

"This isn't fair!" Saisha protested.

"Saisha, let me go," Remiel ordered her.

She shook her head. "They'll kill you."

"Better me then us both," Remiel said.

Saisha refused to release the sleeve, so Remiel tore it from her hands.

He kissed her forehead, then began to walk towards Ruguel as tears sprung to Saisha's eyes.

"Please, don't do this," Saisha begged Ruguel.

"There are rules," he told her.

He took hold of Remiel's arm and they teleported out of her dream, waking Saisha with a gasp.

"I'm so sorry Remie," Saisha said, sobbing into her pillow.

She'd never felt so hopeless before.


	17. Chapter 16

Saisha eventually fell asleep, exhausted, but when she woke up the next morning, her heart was still heavy with guilt and heartache.

It took her everything to get out of bed when her mother called her down to breakfast.

Her depression was inevitably noticed by her family at the kitchen table.

"Aren't you hungry, sweetheart?" Emily asked.

Saisha shook her head and continued to swirl the scrambled eggs in her plate round and round with her fork, stabbing the pieces occasionally.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel inquired.

Saisha bit her lip. "Where are angels taken when they break the rules?"

Castiel froze. "Why do you wish to know?"

"It's Remiel," Saisha said. "He's in trouble; lots of trouble."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"It's my fault," Saisha told him.

"Why would you say that?" Castiel frowned.

Saisha took in a deep breath. She had no idea how her parents and uncles would react.

"I love Remiel," she blurted.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "No way!"

"And he loves me," Saisha continued. "He visited me in my dream last night and said he wanted to stay with me, but the rules...and then Ruguel, his superior caught us kissing..."

"You kissed him?" Castiel was completely shocked.

Saisha blushed.

"I don't want to know," Castiel said, shaking his head.

"Remie was taken away by Ruguel," Saisha rushed. "We need to help him!"

Castiel shook his head again.

Saisha starred at him. "Dad, Remie protected me from demons, he helped me save the world - he deserves to be saved!"

"I'm not an angel anymore, Saisha," Castiel said. "There is no way any of us could help him."

"No spells?" Saisha quizzed.

"Heaven's prison is impenetrable by mankind," Castiel replied.

Saisha was blinded by the tears filling her eyes. "So you're saying, I can seal up Hell, but I can't save him?"

Castiel bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Saisha. If there was any way, I would save him for your sake, but there is no way."

Saisha pushed her plate away and ran to her room, to find privacy as her tears began to spill.

Emily quickly followed and sat on the bed with her, holding her like a child.

"It's okay, Saisha," Emily murmured.

"It's not," Saisha argued. "It's never going to be. I may have saved the world from demons, but I also condemned Remiel to death."

"He knew the risks, honey," Emily told her.

Saisha pulled away from her. "That doesn't make it any better."

* * *

That afternoon everyone packed in silence, except for Saisha, who was sitting on the front porch stairs, watching.

No one pushed her to pitch in. They all understood the need for time after loosing someone they cared about, and even though they couldn't understand the relationship she'd had with Remiel, they let her have her time.

Once the car was packed, Emily approached Saisha.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Saisha nodded, and stood, head low.

As she stepped onto the dirt driveway, the ground shook, and she stumbled.

The surprise awakened her, and her eyes darted around, looking for the source of the sudden shake and the loud noise that had came with it.

"Earthquake?" Dean suggested.

Saisha spotted something lying in the field next to the cemetery, and ran towards it.

"Saisha!" Emily yelled. "Come back!"

Everyone chased after her.

As Saisha got closer to what was in the field, her heart thumped faster and faster, from running, and from high hopes.

Was she really seeing what she thought she was?

When Saisha neared her eyes filled with tears once again, this time out of joy as she got close enough to recognize Remiel's face.

"Remie!" she shouted.

She slid to a stop and fell to her knees.

Remiel was unconcious, but when she placed her hand in front of his mouth, she could feel his breath.

"Remie, wake up," Saisha pleaded, shaking his shoulder.

His eyes flickered open, and Saisha cried, "Remie!"

"I am here." He smiled.

Saisha kissed him. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"You almost did," Remiel said as he sat up. "But God is on our side."

"What do you mean?" Saisha inquired.

"He stopped Ruguel from executing me," Remiel explained. "Instead, He made my punishment being exiled from Heaven."

"So you're human now?" Saisha gasped.

"Yes," Remiel confirmed. "And I do not see it as a punishment," he continued. "I believe God knew that I wouldn't."

Saisha grinned.

Remiel was alive. He was human. They could be together.

Saisha couldn't remember a time she'd ever felt so happy.


End file.
